Unknown
by SMILE.Bee.Happpy
Summary: A little bit of this and a little bit of that. Lets throw some wolves, foxes, and vampires into the mix to see what we get. ;) Welcome to the Unknown...
1. Wolves, Vampires, and Something Else?

**Hiii this is .Happpy I just wanted to say this is my first ever official story so I am encouraging you to review, critique, flame, blah blah blah ya get it? Cool!...Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own…except Amari and Danni I own that shit xD :***

'**YO'= Thoughts**

"YO"= Talking

Wolves, Vampires, and Something else?

**Naruto POV**

Have you ever been in a situation you had no idea how, when, or WHY you're there. Heh well here I am with my sister Amari trying to figure out how we got into this predicament, when was it ever okay to just attack someone, and why there are overgrown dogs chasing us. Okay okay I guess I know answers to two of those questions…kind of. I mean how I was supposed to know that I crossed over into their territory! I didn't even fucking know they were here! Now as I turn to my left I see one of the mutts like an inch away from biting my sister's damn tail off. Did I mention we're like a pair of sexy ass foxes? Oh yeah we have that shit that will break necks.

'**Are you fucking kidding me right now!?' **Amari screamed in her mind.

'**Oh right sorry' **I thought back

'**I can't believe you're having a fucking inner monologue right now like who are you even talking too!? **She snapped back at me

'**Hey hey calm down I'm just documenting the important moments alright? Oh look the other side…' **I replied nonchalantly

'**Ugh just jump already their way to close for comfort and besides their slowing down so I guess they can't cross.' **She sighed along with sounding a little confused

'**Heh you mind sighed!' **I start to giggle

'**Kill me now.' **She groaned

'**Hey Amari they seem pretty pissed don't cha think?**' I observed

'**Oh you don't say? I would be too…hey you smell that?' **Amari thought while she sniffed the air

'**Vampires…It's not as strong but they must have been here.' **I informed her

'**Wow isn't this just great more shit we have to worry about!' **Amaris voice filled with sarcasm

'**I don't need your sarcasm right now…' **I deadpanned

I rolled my eyes and turned away to shift back and put some clothes on. I look down at my leg to find my bag of clothes still attached. I untied it and quickly changed. When I walked back out into the opening I saw Amari already changed and fully clothed.

"Let's go it's too risky to stay here." She said

"Really now? You don't say?" I replied with sarcasm

As we headed back towards the road at the time we didn't notice two figures hiding out in the forest watching us.

"We should have attacked…" Dark figure one said

"No no just wait I have a plan" Dark figure two said smirking evilly

**...**

"Hello Forks High School!" I yelled out

"Damn it Naruto shhhh your drawing attention!" Scolded Amari

"Well maybe I want a different type of attention then what I received yesterday!" I whispered-yelled at her

"But you're still attracting the wrong type of attention so ju…" She stopped mid-sentence and sniffed the air a few times

I took an experimental sniff. "I smell it too...the Vamps are here! Across the parking lot to your left its five of them be cautious." I told her

As soon as that sentence left my mouth their heads turned.

"They heard you…"Amari said

"And their staring...well then" I said

"The bronze hair one is glaring now…aww Naruto I think he's trying to intimidate us! How precious!" Cooed Amari

"Amari stop teasing the baby leeches" I playfully scolded her

"Hmm they're coming this way…" Amari said

The bell ranged a couple second later and the vampires along with the rest of the school started to enter the building.

"Let's just get to the office to retrieve our schedules shall we?" I asked Amari

"Oh yes we shall" She said back while throwing a smirk in the vampires direction

"Hey you two!" Someone called out to us

We turned to come face to face uh um well me and him came face to chest. He was seriously short like what the fuck…

"Yes?" Amari questioned

"Hi my name is Ben! Are you new here? Cause if so I could help you out." He replied smiling

"How do you know if we even need your help?" I questioned

"Well I just figured because you were new and everything that I would be nice ya know heh heh…yeah um well as your very first official friend how about I invite you to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Ben offered

"Um nah no thanks maybe next time?" I asked

"Yeah a no problem well uh see ya around…" Ben shrugged

"Oh yeah bye man" I told him "Well damn now that I think about it he could have info on the vamps ya know since their acting like their all human and shit."

"Look at you sounding smart" Teased Amari

"Yeah cuz you see unlike other guys I'm capable of thinking with both heads!" Laughed Naruto

I didn't see it coming and the next thing I know I'm on the ground and she's walking into the office…the feels…

"Hi my name is Amari Namikaze and the one walking in now is my brother Naruto Namikaze and we would like to pick up our schedules." Amari informed politely

"Hmm well let's see" The desk receptionist said

While she had her back towards us I pinched Amaris arm hard and Amari gave off a high pitched squeal. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Thank you ma'am have a nice day" I smiled at her

"You too dear you too and is she going to be alright?" The desk receptionist asked

"Oh her yea definitely" I chuckled

She punched me as soon as we were out of the office.

"Oww why you have to hit so hard!" I whined

"Shut up…what's your first class?" Amari asked me

"English…I hate English!" I continued to whine

"Have fuuunnnn" Sing song Amari

I grumbled and groaned the whole way to class but when I stepped in the only word that left my mouth was shit…I hate English and now I have to sit next to a possible threat. A threat that has the power to neuter me…

"Mr. Namikaze please can you take the only empty seat in the room instead of just standing and disrupting my class." Scolded the teacher

What the fuck I just got here and the teacher is already acting like a dick. Great…

"Yeah sorry", I sighed '**Of all classes and of all fucking people I'm stuck sitting next to a vampire…'**

As I reach my seat and sit I turn to already find it uh I mean her staring at me.

"What?" I ask

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you!" She said while smiling

"Uh yeah hey…I'm Naruto Namikaze" I said suspiciously

"Cool so uh would you mind sitting with me and my family for lunch? Gives you a chance to get to know people and the fact that I am overly friendly" She giggled

She is a vampire Naruto say no say it say it…

"Yeah sure just let me check in with my sister" I told her

Alice squealed and gave a small clap of the hands

"Okay great!" She squealed

I stared at her for a couple more seconds before I turn to face the front of the classroom. I started tapping my pen on my book trying to figure out 1. Why she doesn't smell like well every other vampire; her coven too and 2. Why did I just say yes…?

"Mr. Namikaze!" Called out the teacher

"Yes sir?" I answered confused

"Are you paying attention?" he asked

"Of course" I told him

"Oh really then what…"The bell successfully cutting him off

'**Score one for Naruto' **I thought as I did a little dance in my seat until I heard giggling

"Well bye Naruto see you at lunch" Alice told me

"Yeah lunch…" I muttered, **'I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this'**

**...**

We're standing outside of the cafeteria and Amari is well lets say throwing a fit.

"No way! I refuse to sit with them. Go sit with them by yourself!" She fumed

"Please Amari don't leave ya brother to fend for himself besides we could get some info you never know. Don't you love me? Love me love me oh how you love me…" I started singing

"Okay stop! Fine I'll sit with them but just this one time Naruto." She growled out

"Thanks Mar!" I grinned

"Whatever…" She grumbled

**Alice POV**

"I was able to get Naruto and maybe his sister to sit with us maybe we can find out something about them." I informed them

"Great" Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes, **'God sometimes I wonder if she'll stop acting like this'**

"No no she won't and we both know this" Smirked Edward

"Anyway we all know that they aren't human so maybe we can…" Edward successfully cut me off, **'Ass'**

Edward ignoring my thoughts starting speaking. "No we hardly know anything. We don't know if they aren't human only thing we do know is that they know what we are. We shouldn't trust them and me not being able to read their minds should make a red flag go up!" Edward growled out

"Just shut up they're coming…" I mumbled out

"Hey" Naruto greeted

"Hi" I responded along with a smile, "Oh these are my siblings. The big bear looking one is Emmett.

"Nice to meet cha" He gave them a dimpled smile

"Uh yea that's Rosalie the blonde one." Rosalie just glared at them

"This is Edward and that's Jasper"

"Nice to meet you" They both grunted out

"Ah yeah same…I'm Naruto if you didn't already know and this is my sister Amari." Naruto smiled

"Enough with the introductions. What do you want because this obviously isn't for friendly purposes because I know and you know that we know your vampires" Deadpanned Amari

"You're in no position to be asking questions!" Growled Edward

"Excuse me are you angry because I know more about you then you do about me? If so that sounds like a personal fucking problem!" Amari growled back

"I will personally hurt you…" Threatened Edward

"Don't fuck with me I will rip you apart limb from limb you piece of rotten flesh!" hissed Amari as her canines grew

**Naruto POV**

I looked over at my sister like she grew a second fucking head…she needs to seriously calm down

"Amari cool it and I mean now this is not the time nor place to be acting like this!" I said using my alpha voice

"Fine" she snapped

Amari walked away looking between a mixture of pissed and hurt.

"Aren't you going to go after her" Smirked Edward

"Are you going to shut the fuck up?" I said back

"I don't trust you!" Edward informed him

"We need to talk and I mean talk like we have some restraint. I'll allow you to pick the time and place since we have info on you I'll allow you some leverage but don't expect a lot." I sighed

"OH I know how about our house after school today…I promise nothing is going to happen out 'father' would love to know what you are" Smiled Alice

"Yeah I have to go we'll meet you out in the parking lot…"I said

**Amari POV**

'**I can't believe he used the fucking alpha card on me even after he said he would never do it!'**

"Umm hey Mar…" Naruto said looking slightly uncomfortable

"Don't hey Mar me! You told me that you wou-"

"I know okay but that situation totally called for it and you know that! We were in a public place and your teeth grew who knew what would happen afterwards. You full blown out shift? Cant risk it Mar." Naruto sighed

"I know I know it was irresponble of me but he just got under my skin ruto."

"I know but we have to talk to them. The meeting is happening today at their place" Naruto informed me

"Uh that's like suicide…" I said

"Not really…look itll be okay I promise!" Naruto smiled

"Ugh" I groaned**, 'Shit…'**


	2. What the Fox say?

**Hiii this is .Happpy and I just want to say thanks for the reviews and I was pretty excited to see I gained followers so quickly :) but anyway here's chapter 2 hope it's not a disappointment xD ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own…except Amari and Danni I own that shit xD :***

'**YO'= Thoughts**

"YO"= Talking

What does the fox say?

**Naruto POV**

Walking into the parking lot I took a look at my surroundings not knowing exactly what to expect. I mean I expected them to be here but they don't exactly trust us and vice versa anything could happen. As we continued our way towards the Cullen's I felt Amari start to tense up so I placed my hand on her shoulder and she relaxed slightly. Me and Mar stood in front of the vamps and decided now was the time to spark up a conversation.

"So are we late?" I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't exactly working seeing as the blonde girl was still glaring daggers at me.

"No maybe we're just early?" Alice smirked

"Ah you're that type of person ok ok I can dig it…now let's get down to the real issue at hand here. You don't trust us and I guess we don't trust you." I sighed

"Yes well we are handling this at our place so if you would be kind enough to follow us. You do have a car right?" Asked Alice

"Of course" I replied, what did she take me for? Not having a car like Jesus Christ I'm a teen.

Amari seemed to be really quiet. This is usually pretty worrisome when she's quiet. I continued to study my sister until she faced me with a scowl on her face.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She snapped

'**The fuck is her problem?'** "What no no I was just trying to figure out why you're so quiet ya know?" I told her with slight panic and confusion seeping into my voice. **'She scares me sometimes'**

"Well I'm fine" She said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're worried aren't you…?" I stated more than asked. I should have been put two and two together. Amari being quiet only means one thing…

"I…I just don't know what to make of this situation I mean they could not be a threat but is it worth the risk?" She said eyeing the retreating forms of the Cullen's

"You know they can hear us right?" I chuckled

"You dummy I know that and I honestly don't care I just don't want anything to happen to you or us…too many possibilities and too many outcomes…" She sighed worriedly

I closed the distance and wrapped my arms around my sister and whispered into her ear. "Mar everything is going to be okay I promise and you know I never go back on my promises" I said giving her my signature good guy pose

"You're such a dork!" She laughed

"Just a little" I chuckled, "Come on get into the car we have to follow them…or forever get lost" I joked

Amari just gave me this deadpanned look

"Not funny? Okay…" I pouted

xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD

"Wow" I said in awe as I spotted their house or should I say mansion?

"Don't compliment it" Sighed Amari with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't understand what's wrong with admiring something like this" I chuckled, **'Damn she really have it out for them…I wonder what would change her mind about them…'**

"Naruto lets go they're waiting for us" Amari mumbled

"Right coming sister of mine!" I sing song to Amari trying to get a more positive response from her.

"Are you coming or not?" Smirked Emmett

As soon as we stepped into the house we were hit with the smell of vampire, well I mean obviously but it was so overwhelming to be completely surrounded. The vamps stink to put it bluntly. Except Alice she always seems to smell like vanilla to me. I look to my right to see Amari with a scrunched up nose and I can't help but laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Grumbled out Amari

"Heh heh heh nothing!" I chuckle

"This isn't a party sit or get out. Matter of fact don't sit until I can get some plastic bags for you to sit on." Sneered Rosalie

"You don't smell like roses yaself" Snarled Amari

"No pun intended?" I question trying to change the topic, **'Not working…'** "Oh um well shall we start?" I quickly asked

"Not quite there are two more vampires we are missing" Answered Alice

"See I told you! Is this some type of trap?" Growled Amari

"What? No! Our coven leader and his mate have to be present that's all." Alice informed

"Alice you don't have to explain shit to these two!" Edward hissed out while glaring at the same time. **'Oh look Eddie boy over there can multi task…'**

"Now now everyone just calm down." Spoke a soothing voice, **'Where did he come from and how come I didn't even here him enter…that's not good'**

"And you are" Questioned Amari while looking really on edge, **'Yikes she needs to relax. What am I talking about relaxing in a room full of vampires? I fucked up somewhere along the line…especially since I didn't even hear anyone come in'**

**Amari POV **

'**He seems okay but you can never be too cautious…never mind that's bullshit he's a damn vamp'**

"Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I am Naruto Namikaze and this is my sister Amari" Naruto introduced with a wave of his hand in my direction and firmly gripped and shook Carlisle's

"Can we get down to business now?" I asked

"Ah yes yes…my children have mention the issue that you know what we are but we do not have much information on you." Stated Carlisle

"Well yes this is the main reason we decided to come here today." Said Naruto

"I guess you're free to ask questions" I sighed

"Great…let's start with the most frequent asked one. What are you?" Asked Carlisle

"Well we are shape shifters but a different type than the wolves you have here." I informed them

"Do you mind going into more depth about what you are if you don't mind." Questioned Carlisle

"Oh yeah no problem. Well we shift into foxes instead of wolves and we're able to transfer the ability to shift to a human by biting them or injecting some of our blood into their blood stream. We don't get as big as the wolves but we're just as strong but we're faster than they ever hope to be. Well except the first time we encountered them they kind of caught us of guard." Naruto told them

"You had a run in with the wolves? When did this occur?" Carlisle asked

"It happened pretty recent about a day or two ago…I guess we were on their territory without knowing it." I answered with a shrug of shoulders

"Ah I see. Yes the wolves are very territorial. It can't be helped with them. Do you have anything else that is similar to the wolves?" Carlisle wondered

"I'm not completely sure we might have more in common then I think but it's hard to say after just coming into contact with them." I explained

"Do you imprint or in other words believe in soul mates?" Carlisle was firing off questions constantly

"Actually yes we do call it imprinting but as far as I know I or we haven't imprinted we would know instantly." I stated

"Fascinating it really is…Do you feed on humans or have you bit any humans?" Carlisle asked with a serious tone

"No we haven't we feed on animals and would never force anyone to be like us." I said my voice dripping with seriousness

"I see…me and my family also feed off animals. I guess you could call us vegetarians" Chuckled Carlisle

'**Maybe just maybe they are different from the other ones…'**

"Nice to know…" I said letting a small smile grace my lips

"So what we're just going to trust them!" frowned Rosalie

"Rose they haven't given us a reason to not trust them. They were hiding themselves to protect themselves just like we do. If you were in their position would you have told them what we were?" Sighed Carlisle

"This is still ridiculous!" She exclaimed

"Rosie just relax babe Carlisle has never led us wrong before right?" Emmett said trying to reason with her.

"Ugh!" Rosalie stormed out leaving everyone behind. Emmett gave everyone an apologetic look as he went after his mate.

"Well then that was fun…"Naruto said sarcastically

"I still don't completely trust you but if Carlisle does then fine but don't cross me" Warned Edward

"Would never think of it" Smiled Naruto

'**This is so weird…'**

Um yeah that's it sorry if it's so short. I'm going to be computer less for about a week so I was trying to get a chapter out. It didn't exactly end the way I wanted it too but yeah…I might rewrite this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it… So leave a review! All are welcome too I take all the advice you can give me! Thanks in advance :)


	3. Trust? Such a Weird Concept…

Hiii this is .Happpy I just wanted to say this is my first ever official story so I am encouraging you to review, critique, flame, blah blah blah ya get it? Cool!...Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own…except Amari and Danni I own that shit xD :*

'YO'= Thoughts

"YO"= Talking

Trust? Such a Weird Concept…

**Amari POV **

'**This is so weird...Trust is such a weird concept ya know? I mean yea sure the vamps look and sound like they trust us but who in their right mind would just trust someone like that? This whole scene just seems so weird…it just seems so foreign…But I mean that's what we want right for them to trust us and isn't it time we trust them?'**

I take in the scene in front of me to finally notice everyone staring or in Edwards case glaring at me probably hoping I will combust and die a very painful death…the chills I'm getting. Ha! Yeah right I bet they fear me more than I fear them. A little cocky yes but come on I'm a mother fucking shape shifter! Anyway they're probably wondering why I spaced out or what not I should say something…ugh I am having inner monologues like Naruto now.

"Yes? May I help you?" I answered sweetly

"Well we were just asking about your living arrangements and if we should write up a treaty or not with you like we have done the Quileute's." Carlisle answered gently

"Mar you need to seriously stop zoning out when it counts most ya know" Snickered Naruto

'**How dare he…and a treaty huh? Sounds good'**

"Well sorry about zoning out there and Naruto for the record this is my first time and you have done it millions of times so shut it! And a treaty sounds great so when shall we get started on it. I suppose as soon as possible yes?" I questioned starting to get back into my serious mode

"Well yes it would be as simple as you can't harm a human to you are not allowed to cross into a certain area but since it seems as if we both live on the same side I could propose that you do not cause any trouble that could be questioned unusual. Oh and just sticking to your diet of eating animals." Carlisle finished with a nod of his head as if he was finalizing it with knowing that we would agree.

"Ah well yes we can stick to those terms of yours but only if you keep your 'children' in line" Stated Naruto with all seriousness.

All of sudden Naruto was wrapped in the arms of the small pixie vampire and that really got me on edge as I suddenly got up and started to snarl. My lip curled over my teeth as I glared her down and dared her to make a move. The rest of the family got up and Edward started his own little growling and snarling festival. I looked over to my left to see Carlisle and Esme as calm as ever. Jasper seemed to be contemplating whether or not they are in danger while simultaneously trying to calm Edward down.

"Now now everyone just relax…I honestly think this is all a misunderstanding." Carlisle tried explaining calmly.

"A misunderstanding!? This leech has her arms tightly wrapped around my brother! That is not keeping your children in line" I snarled

"Amari calm down I'm okay. See? Alice was only giving me a hug…you're just really on edge right now sis okay just relax. Look she's stepping away. No harm done. Amari take deep breathes and sit down." Naruto tried to coax me out of my frenzy

Looking around I finally realized that I overreacted…**'this is so fucking embarrassing…I'm like a pup…'**

I continue to look around and then drop my head.

"I'm sorry I just I thought you were trying to hurt him that's all…" I sighed sadly

I lift my head up and see understanding smiles on their faces minus Eddie boy of course.

"It's quite okay I should actually know better then to do that right after everything is finally starting to work out." Apologized Alice

"Now that that is over I can assume you know a lot of about us and vice versa" Smiled Carlisle

"Uh okay we or I might have left out a few things…I honestly forgot so don't go crazy on me. Ok?" Alice said giving off a little nervous laugh

"Huh? What did you forget to mention?" Naruto said sounding confused

"Ah the trust is slowing melting away" I sighed dramatically

"Wait wait it's not it's just that we forgot to mention that we have certain powers…" Alice filled in

**Naruto POV **

'**Certain powers…?'**

I decided to voice my thoughts and say it out loud but as I was about to the other two vampires who left, Emmett and Rosalie, reappeared and took their seats with their family.

"Certain powers? So do all of you have these powers or just a select few?" I question

As I wait for an answer I have to force myself to not stare Alice down. I think I might have imprinted on her but I'm not sure. So much stress lately and now it's causing me to not know when I imprinted. That's so fucked up!

"Well you see I'm able to see the future but it's selective." Alice explained

"What does that even mean" I asked confused

"It means that I am able to predict the future as long as you have made a decision" She further explained

"So say if I make a decision to jump out the window right now you will know when and how it will affect me?" I continued to question

"Well yeah pretty much…" She said

I started thinking about just that and when I looked up at her her eyes were glazed over and seemed slightly empty.

"Wow…" I said sounding amazed

"You won't be damaged but you will break a branch on the way down" She smirked

"Fucking awesome!" I said sounding like an excited 5 year old

"This isn't play time" sneered Edward

"Any way who else has 'powers' here" Amari asked

"Edward. Edward is able to read minds" Informed Alice

"Except yours. I can't read your minds. Which is another reason on why it's going to be harder to trust you." Edward complained

"If you say so but it's kind of cool I can keep my thoughts to myself" I smirked

"You lucky bastard!" Joked Emmett

Laughing. "I can smell the jealously" I sniggered before my thoughts trailed somewhere else

I wonder if it would be easier to make a decision to tell Alice she is my mate instead of actually saying it…the pull for her is getting stronger and I can't believe I ignored it for so long…stupid fox under stress.

Alice continued to talk.

"Jazz can feel and change people's emotions or in other words he is an empathy." Informed Alice

"So you know what everyone is feeling then?" I asked

"Yes. You are feeling confused, excited, and relieved all at the same time" Jasper told me

"Yeah…" was all I managed to say

"Um well we should get going this was uh interesting…" Amari said while waving her hand dismissively to imply she was talking about the situation.

'**Interesting would be an understatement…'**

I cleared my throat. "It was nice meeting you on a more personal level and I am glad that we have this situation under control." Then it dawned on me yes we have this situation under control but what about those fucking wolves…?

"You made a decision to talk to the alpha of the wolf pack?" Alice asked

"How did you…wait oh yeah well it wasn't exactly final but if it was…how would it end?" I questioned

"In one it ended with you fighting them off well barely and the other you make a deal with them." Alice told me

"How would I go about ending the week off with the second option?" I asked

"Don't taunt them." Alice answered simply, "The wolves have very short fuses so basically they anger very quickly."

"That's all you can give me?" I sighed

"Sorry I can't really see the wolves I can only see you and I am having difficulty with that. The wolves always leave a bunch of black or blanked out spots in my visions." Alice said sounding apologetic

"Okay okay we seem to be on good terms can you two just leave already? This smell is starting to get to be too much." Complained Rosalie

"I don't think you stink." Alice said turning towards Naruto, "I actually think you smell like oranges with a hint of a nature grassy smell…if that makes sense" Alice giggled

"Heh thanks same to you actually but more of a vanilla to me" I told her

I missed the looks that Carlisle gave to Esme.

"Enough with the damn flirting what in the hell do you think this is!?" Edward growled

"Edward calm down they obviously isn't a threat my son." Carlisle said in a soothing voice

'**Yeah Eddie boy calm the fuck down and get your panties out of ya ass.'**

"Well yup we should be going. Once again I am quite happy that we could work something out." I said

"Have a good evening" Amari told them politely

"Same here and I speak for all us" Smiled Esme

I turned to the door just to have my pixie wrap her arms around me in another hug.

I laughed. "Bye Alice" I smiled, **'My pixie this is starting to get serious and nothing happened between us yet'**

"Bye!" She giggled

**Amari POV**

As I watch this exchange I finally realized and so did every other occupant in the room that Naruto imprinted on Alice and the two still haven't realized or Naruto isn't sure how to break the news to her. If that is the case then he must being having a hell of time keeping his self-indecisive.

"Naruto lets go we have a lot to do…" I sighed

"Yup no problem." Naruto said

My brother gave off one last wave before we left out. I waited until we were out of hearing distance before I started to speak.

"Naruto…" I called

"Yeah Mar…" His voice sounding pained

"You imprinted on her didn't you?" I asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah I did and I don't know how to tell her I can't exactly just walk up to her and be like…'Hey Alice! Guess what? I imprinted on you isn't that great!'" Naruto groaned

"Okay smart ass. Look you have to tell her. Not only are you going to be in pain and growling at every guy or girl that looks at her it's going to affect her too. It isn't fair to neither of you Naruto and you know it." I told him

"I know I know I'll figure something out…I promise…" He said

'…**my sister in law is a vampire…the irony'**

**Hey guys um sorry for the wait not only was my computer fucked but I also had a case of writers block. So I am hoping you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will continue to read my story. I am thinking about having the next chapter in the Cullen's point of view…yeah? Eh but anyway you know the deal review if you like but no pressure to do so…only good advice though ;) **


	4. The Alliance

**Hiii this is .Happpy I just wanted to say this is my first ever official story so I am encouraging you to review, critique, flame, blah blah blah ya get it? Cool! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…except Amari and Danni I own that shit XD :***

**'YO'= Thoughts**

"YO"= Talking

'_**YO'= Alice visions**_

The Alliance

_Volterra, Italy_

**Mysterious Figures POV**

'**Hmm this will work. Getting these strong vampires to join our side against those foxes…'**

"Hn so what do you propose we do to get them to join us hm?" First figure asked

"We prove to them we are no threat and show them that we want the same thing of course Deidara…" The second figure trailed off

"Itachi you make this sound so easy! Hn…" Deidara sighed

"Because it is and it will be…I'll cast a quick illusion over them no problem" Itachi smirked evilly

"Another thing why are we taking out those two out anyway? They ain't do anything wrong ya know? Besides how much of threat can they be?" Deidara asked

"Are you saying we should spare their lives?" Growled Itachi

"Hm I'm not saying that! I just don't look at them like threats but fine screw it this gives them a chance to see my art before I forfeit their lives!" Sneered Deidara

"Yes. We are about to approach the castle now. We must-"

"Yeah yeah yeah I know we must show them that we aren't threats and give them a reason to let us join them and then we can work on getting the Volturi to help us with our plans." Deidara explained with a roll of his eyes.

"…Lets go" was the only said

The two slowly and confidently approached the huge door attached to the Volturis castle. The doors started to open, as if they were expected, and they walked through just to have the doors closed behind rather quickly.

They looked around the castle until they heard footsteps and then felt an excruciating pain and fell to their knees.

"Hmm their not screaming out in pain like I wanted them to I guess I'll have to keep going…" Jane said while smiling sadistically her eyes not wavering

"Now now Jane that is no way to treat our guest…let them up now dear Jane." The child looking vampire said

"Fine…" Jane said coldly

Itachi and Deidara slowly rose to their feet and stared the vampires in front them down.

"Hello I am Aro and here is one of mine quite gifted guards Jane. As you can tell her gift is quite unique" Aro smiled and spoke warmly, his smile obviously fake.

"Well I am Itachi and this is Deidara…" Informed Itachi

"Well then what can I do for you?" Aro asked

"We would like to join you…" Itachi answered

_Forks, Washington_

**Alice POV**

"Well that little meeting wasn't too bad right?" I giggled **'Naruto himself wasn't too bad if I say so myself…insert blush now well if I could blush'**

Edward gave Alice a weird look but she shrugged it off

"If you mean it wasn't filled with bloodshed then yeah it went off without a hitch! Right?" Emmett chuckled

"See Emmett has a sense a humor about it" I smiled

'**I mean damn I am trying to lighten the mood…and failing'**

"Alice dear I know you're trying to help us out and lighten the mood but that was an important and slightly tense meeting" Esme sighed while giving me a slight smile

"Yeah I know but I had seen it being okay and it was I mean yeah there were a couple mishaps but nothing that wasn't easily fixed." I frowned slightly

"The point is we know a lot about them now and vice versa I guess we can trust them or well enough to let them continue to stay here." Carlisle explained to them

"Exactly!" I smiled brightly, fangs showing in a slightly toothy grin

'**Maybe an alliance of sorts should be put into place…'**

"NO! Absolutely not Alice! We are not going to even consider it! I forbid it" Edward growled at me.

"What? What is the matter Edward?" Carlisle asked confused

"He's just overreacting! And what the hell do you mean you forbid you're not the coven leader! Honestly I just thought that maybe it would be a good idea to ally ourselves with Naruto and Amari. The more numbers the better and besides the wolves seem to be getting a lot more rowdy lately since they can't kill anything." I tried to reason but my reasoning seemed to fall to deaf ears as Rosalie started to protest along with Edward.

"I for one and only once agree with Edward. It is a disaster in the making if we work side by side with those rodents." Rosalie spat

As she was talking I started to look ahead into the future to see what would happen.

"_**Naruto and Amari it is nice to speak to you again." Smiled Carlisle **_

"_**Yes likewise…now if you don't mind can you tell us why we are here having a meeting two days after the first one. I thought we were finished?" Naruto asked confused**_

"_**Well we were yes but my family and I would like to make a proposal." Carlisle informed**_

"_**And…?" Amari questioned**_

"_**How would you like to form an alliance with me and my family as long as you are staying here? That way we might be able to clear some bad blood between us quicker." Carlisle proposed**_

"_**An alliance of sorts huh? Ha sure why not it's always good to have someone watching ya back ya know. And trust us you won't regret it. I promise this alliance will stay honorable and I never go back on my promises." Naruto smiled and firmly gripped Carlisle's hand**_

"Alice? Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked

"She saw-"

"Excuse me. Anyway I saw you making a proposal to form an alliance and they agreed he basically swore on his life that he would never go back on the alliance" I squealed

"He might have just been a good liar!" Argued Edward

"Damn it Edward why can't you ever just agree with me for once?" I exclaimed

"I am just saying that they are potential threats!" He continued

"You're just saying that because you can't read their minds. If you could read their minds you would be their best fucking friend!" I started to get loud. I ran my fingers through my feathered locks and took unneeded breaths.

"Edward Alice may be right. Just give them a chance…" Carlisle tried to reason

Edward growled a little bit. "Fine one time and only one time nothing after that…they fuck up once and that's it.

"Agreed…" Rosalie frowned

"Well yes yes I think we can all agree on that rule" Sighed Carlisle

"I think the meeting is over you can all just try and relax." Esme said

'**Squeal! Oh god I just squealed in my head…Naruto and an alliance perfect…Naruto he is all I can think of and what I felt under his shirt gave me a slight shiver but in a good way. Could he? Could he be mine…? Now that I am thinking about him constantly my chest hurts…my mate? No way…'**

_Volterra, Italy- Volturi Castle_

"What can you possibly give me that my guards can't already provide?" Aro asked

"We can provide information quicker than any of your guards" Itachi answered

"And how would you do that? Can you get rid of an outbreak faster than my original guards?"

"If you give us a chance we can help you. We also have information on a pair of shape shifters…"

"Shape shifters you say?"

"Yes they're brother and sister and they reside with a coven of vampires in Forks, Washington"

"The Cullen's?" Jane asked

"If that is their names and yeah the Cullen's, hn" Deidara answered

"How do you know of this?" Aro demanded

"We know because we were tracking those two shape shifters for a personal gain." Itachi answered calmly while keeping constant eye contact.

"What would that personal gain be?"

"To kill them of course. The brother killed two of my coven members already and I am out for their blood…"

"So you want us to help you? And if we deny you?" Aro questioned

"If you deny us then we will take our leave." Itachi stated

"Wha-what? Itachi the fu-"

"Ha ha ah I see…well why don't you stay awhile so I can get the chance to know you a little better?"

Itachi continued to keep eye contact with Aro as he spoke.

"Yes thank you that will be of no problem…" Smirked Itachi

"Jane my dear would you do me a favor and show our two guest where they will be staying while they accompany us?"

"Yes sir not a problem…" Deadpanned Jane, "This way…"

Itachi and Deidara followed Jane down a few halls and passed what seemed to be hundreds of different rooms.

"This is where you two shall reside for the remainder of your stay…" Jane told them coldly

"Hm, why don't you lighten up a bit why don't cha?" Deidara smirked

"If you want to live you will do your best to not make me angry all right?" Snarled Jane and with that Jane swiftly left the room.

"Hn, well damn Janey has bite…"

_Forks, Washington, Monday Morning_

**Amari POV**

"Naruto? Naruto get the fuck up or were going to be late!" I sighed

"Nghh…I don't wanna move just leave me alone I'll go to school eventually…"

"No! I don't wanna hear it…Alice is gonna be there. I bet she can't wait to see you. OMG just think about it! She is going to just thr-"

"Ok ok I'm up!" Laughed Naruto

"Good…oh and I figured out a way to contact the wolves."

"Oh really how?"

"We can contact them through the Cullens or we can just go back onto their land…"

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"It was sarcasm and since you didn't pick up on that then I guess I am" I smirked

"Yeah yeah…get out"

Amari laughed and made her way out of Naruto's room into hers putting on the final touches of her make-up and sliding on her VANs. Fifteen minutes later Amari knocked on Naruto's door to see if he was ready.

"You done yet?"

"Yeah I am coming out now calm down"

"Come…" was all I said as I made my way downstairs and out of the front door.

"Hey hey wait for me" Called out Naruto

Naruto following suit made his way into the car and once settled Amari pulled off. The ride to school was filled with silence and was fast. They soon pulled into the parking lot and exit.

Before Naruto could completely gather was happening he was tackled to the ground by none other than Alice Cullen.

"Hi…" giggled Alice

"Hey…" Responded Naruto smiling like an idiot

"Ok ok break it up…people are starting to stare" I told them with a roll of my eyes.

"Pfft whatever fuck them" Smiled Naruto but his smile soon faltered because he then realized he would have to tell Alice about the whole mating thing and he was to put it simply scared.

Alice noticed his smile falter and she decided it was time to get off him.

"Sorry I guess I got a little carried away" Nervously giggled Alice

"…No problem…" Naruto said as he cleared his throat and turned his attention away from Alice

"…Hey…hey guys? Is that a new student or something because I never seen that truck around here before…" I questioned

"Maybe it was a good reason on why that horrid truck wasn't here. I'll be embarrassed too" Rosalie said as she scrunched up her nose in disgust

Naruto, Amari, and the Cullen's continued to eye the truck until they saw a pretty brunette exit the truck.

"She's pretty…" I said

Edward never let his eyes leave the girl's body as she made her way to the front of the school and into the building. The bell went off not soon after.

"We should get to homeroom…" I trailed off

**Edwards POV**

'**I can't stop thinking about her and I just caught a glimpse…I need to know her name.'**

"I'll see you guys at lunch…" Was all I said as I left to head to home room.

Edward walked towards his homeroom and opened the door only to have the mysterious woman come into his sights.

'**Beautiful…' **

"Isabella you can take any seat that isn't occupied" Mr. B informed her

"Alright and you can just call me Bella…" She answered shyly and quietly

Edward noticed that the only seat that wasn't occupied was the one right next to him.

Bella made her way over towards Edward and took a seat around the same time a breeze blew through the open window not to far from them.

"Hi…I'm Bella. Nice to meet you" She said

Edward quickly held his breathe because as soon as her scent hit him the burn in the back of his throat grew stronger.

'**This is not good…'**

**Hey guys sorry this took so long to update I had a bad sense of writers block and I still think I do. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter continue to review but yeah love ya I'm out! Peace ;)**


End file.
